


Flicker

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Famous Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Secret Identity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, singer Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: Whether anyone likes it or not, no one knows who Katsuki Yuuri is. Besides the facts that he's an angel sent from heaven, he has a beautiful voice, and all his singles have topped the charts within minutes. With only a short amount of time, he’s been able to beat records with only three songs and everyone wants to know who he is. And Yuuri knows exactly what the do.Release the album himself.akaYuuri is a singer who breaks the internet within seven days when releasing his album. Ft. Phichit's adorable commentary and Sara's uncontrollable support.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAnna/gifts).



> Yuuri's album is based off Niall Horan's album, Flicker. Give a listen if you can, it's amazing.
> 
> Also, this is my christmas gift to the greatest beta writer to ever exist! Thank you Juli for dealing with my shit writing and out of nowhere ideas, as well as my habit to constantly ask you to look at stuff I wrote. I didn't let you look at this one because it was a surprise, so it's not beta'd.  
> RIP ME.
> 
> Merry Christmas!!

**Terra Incognita Magazine**

**Phichit Chulanont**

**2 October 2017**

**Interview with Katsuki Yuuri**

 

_P: Thank you for joining me today for an interview, I apologize for the sudden call this early morning today._

_Y: [Laughs at the introduction] It's fine, thank you. Your online articles are my favorite._

_P: You’re too kind for someone who had to wake at 6 in the morning._

_Y: I had three cups of coffee before arriving, I have caffeine in my system and I’m ready to go._

_P: That’s good to here! Let’s get started with some questions about your upcoming album. Everyone is extremely excited and anticipating the album from one of the most mysterious celebrities of 2017._

_Y: [Laughs with a shake of his head] Is that my current label?_

_P: Oh, Yuuri.. Sweet, sweet Yuuri._

_Y: What’s that supposed to mean? Is there more?_

_P: We the people, believe there is more than meets the eye of Katsuki Yuuri and we will find out more about you!_

_Y: I’m sure you will._

_P: Either way, we need some dirty insight on this amazing album!_

_Y: I can only tell you so much, Phichit. [He scowls and proceeds to laugh] But I can tell you something, ask me questions._

_P: Are there any tips you can give your fans about your new album that is to be named?_

_Y: The best way to describe it is personal. Most of the songs are surrounded by a muse of mine._

_P: A muse?! Does that mean there is a special someone in mind?_

_Y: Possibly. They’re quite special to me._

_P: Special enough to have a whole album written for them?_

_Y: [A blush rises to his cheeks as he rubs his neck] They deserve the world.. An album was the next best thing._

_P: Yuuri! [Yuuri covers his face embarrassed] You’re making fans melt at how sweet you are, as always._

_Y: Phichit-kun!_

_P: Does that special someone have to do with any of your singles? You have three out now, I’d really love to hear which one they helped out with the most._

_Y: [His cheeks grow redder in color] That’d ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?_

_P: Now I’m more excited for this album! You’re quite the mystery to the public._

_Y: I don’t plan on being like that forever, I’m just not ready yet._

_P: The anticipation. [Yuuri laughs at Phichit’s impatience] Alright, I have one more question before I let you off the hook for today. Plus, I still promised to show the hamsters._

_Y: Give it to me._

_P: What is your favorite song off the new album?_

_Y: Flicker.. [He pauses and fond expression rises upon his face] That one is the most person and the first song to be written for the album._

_P: Now, I can’t wait at all! You have to give me some details._

_Y: Time will tell._

_P: Thank you Yuuri again for joining me for the always fun morning interviews that we try to hide away under our bed sheets from. We learned a little bit more about you during this interview which makes me a happy one._

_Y: It was my pleasure._

_P: Look forward to the release of Katsuki Yuuri’s album and support all of his beautiful singles that are out right now._

 

-

 

**Crispino Talk Show**

**Host: Sara Crispino**

**Guest: Actor - Otabek Altin | Music Artist - Katsuki Yuuri**

**15 November 2017**

 

The room was bright with lights and an audience sat parallel from the stage, staring in awe at the talk show host sitting behind her desk. The host held a killer smile, getting her notecards together and adjusting the strands that framed her face. A bun in her hair held up to allow others to see her pampered face. The cameramen adjusted their position in between the audience and one man began to count down.

“Welcome to Crispino Talk Show! Thank you all for joining me at such odd hours, shouldn’t most of you be in bed right now?”

Laughter and clapping erupted from the Italian’s joke, she beams at their laughter and glances at her cards.

“I can understand for your reckless behavior,” Sara continues with a grin. “We do have quite the stars in the building.”

Screams quickly began at her sentence, the crowd laughing and clapping at the recognition of the artists who was joining Sara for her show today. Sara nodded with enthusiasm, bouncing from her chair.

"Tonight, I am very lucky to have Emmy award winning actor, Otabek Altin, who is making another debut in an action film about revenge. We'll talk with him later on about the film and any insight he is able to sneak to us. You know I do love secrets! And speaking of secrets, coming to sit with me and perform his hit single, Slow Hands, we have Katsuki Yuuri. To give us hopefully more information on his upcoming album named Flicker, here is Katsuki Yuuri!"

The singer walked out from the curtains confidentally, screams quickly accompanied the music playing from the band on the side. Yuuri walked out in an Alexander McQueen suit, a deep color navy with golden details upon the lapels. His hair slicked back with gel and face sparklingly at the sudden surprise. Sara quickly stood up, clapping along with the crowd as he strolled out to the couch. Yuuri put out his hand for Sara to shake. The crowd finally relaxed when he flashed his smile towards them before turning his attention to the host. Sara gasped with glee, motioning the couch for him to sit in.

“Is it hot in here, or it just me?” Sara started, fanning herself with the notecards as the audience laughed and whistled.

Yuuri grinned cheekily, “I think it is hot in here.”

A few women screamed in the crowd and Sara giggled, “It’s more than likely because you walked in.”

“I do dress to impress.”

“Yuuri! You’re too much, you must stop people on the street.”

The singer quickly shakes his head, “Not very often, I have a tendency to favor my bed over the outdoors sometimes.”

“Do you also not sleep as well as the others in this building?” Sara teased the audience, Yuuri laughed along with her and nodded.

“I do go to sleep extremely late, so this is nothing to me.”

Sara’s eyes widened with interest, “Is Katsuki Yuuri a night owl?”

“My dog gets antsy with me whenever I stay up since she likes to sleep next to me.” Yuuri continued casually, pausing to realize what he said. "I mean--"

“You have a dog!”

Yuuri glanced at the audience shyly, “Yes. I have a poodle.”

“Oh, you have to show a picture of her!” Her faced pulled into a pout, trying to bribe him with her expression.

“I don’t have my phone on me right now.”

The host sighed, “I guess we gotta go on with the show.”

“Mm, I’m afraid so.”

The crowd laughed at Yuuri’s cheekiness and Sara playfully scowled, she picked up her notecards to glance at them for her questions.

“Alright, alright. You got me. So, tell us about your album that everyone is so excited about?”

“My album, Flicker, is more for my life. Each song has its own personal piece to who I am in a person and help others understand me.” Yuuri begins while rubbing his hands together, “I think as a first album, people deserve to know the real me. Despite my image of being mysterious, everyone will come to understand why.”

Sara nods in understanding, “Is there a song on that album that you can’t wait for others to hear?”

“Flicker and On The Loose.” Yuuri replied instantly.

“You spoke about Flicker to Phichit in the TI Magazine, what’s special about this specific song?”

“It’s not just the song, it’s more of the story behind it. The things that lead up to the song being written. This song was the first one to be made for the album, being the reason the title is from the song. But, no one knows this, it took me a whole year to write this song; it’s quite special to me.”

“A whole year?” Sara asked bewildered. “How come it took so long?”

“There was a lot going on and I wanted to not tell but show the person that the song is for from the start, my muse became the song. It was my way of conveying what I saw when I looked at them through the time I wrote it. Personifying the words and helping me make it come alive to be what it is today.” The singer spoke fondly. “I just wanted this song specifically to be perfect because they’re perfect to me.”

The audience was silent and Sara cried out as she hit her head on the desk, “That’s _so_ romantic.”

Yuuri chuckled with the audience, “It is the most romantic one off the album, for reasons. Which you’ll all find out soon in a week.”

Sara picked up her head, “ _A week_! You hear that folks! We only have to wait a week!”

Cheers echoed in the studio, Yuuri smiled proudly at the response. He nodded along, peeking at the camera before looking back at Sara. The lights flickered with Sara's emotions, he licked his lips to ready himself for more questions. Yuuri's hands adjusted his suit jacket nervously.

“Do you think this album has songs people can relate too?” The host asked, her purple eyes glimmering with joy.

“Definitely. Even if these songs are written for one person, they can be personalized for everyone. One song can mean many things to others, they may not mean what the songwriter had written it about.”

The Italian hummed, "This person must be incredibly lucky."

"I think.." Yuuri thought for a few moments, "I'd like to think I'm the lucky one. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here."

The audience cooed at his words and Sara reached out over the desk to bring their hands together, "I'm sure they believe the other way around, Yuuri. This album is the most looked forward to album all year long, I hope you're excited as we are."

"Extremely, I hope to make everyone proud."

“You heard it here!” Sara smiled at Yuuri, “Thank you so much for joining us! And please look out for Yuuri’s album coming out soon, Flicker!”

 

-

 

**Terra Incognita Magazine**

**Phichit Chulanont**

**29 November 2017**

**How Katsuki Yuuri Killed The Internet One Day At A Time**

**Article**

If you read the title, I’m going to explain to you how Katsuki Yuuri murdered the internet within seven day time span. For a surprise, the singer/songwriter released a clip of his life to the world with the chorus of each song on his album to show a snippet of his album that was released today on the singer’s twenty-fifth birthday. If you’re ready to finally find out the truth of this beautiful angel sent from the gods last December, you’ve got a big storm coming.

**WARNING: OVERLOAD OF CUTENESS UP AHEAD**

Here’s each clip from the singer’s instagram that murdered the world within seconds. You’ve been warned.

 

 **1.** The first song on the album, Flicker. We see an insight of where Katsuki Yuuri was from! Hasetsu, Kyushu, Japan, a wonderful town full of wonderful people! Yuuri shows a lot of his favorite places in the clip to show others what he was like growing up as a child. Definitely a beautiful town, must visit soon! (I hear the hot spring is amazing.)

 

22 November 2017

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

[The video clip contains the streets of a town known as Hasetsu. Throughout the video, a song is played in the background and after each beat a new part of the town is revealed. In each clip of the town, a poodle is seen playing in the film.]  
_Track One - On The Loose_

View all 44,486 comments

 **phichitofficial** Makkachin has made the world a better place one paw at a time!  
**c-giacometti** Sick song, Katsuki! We need to write something together ASAP.  
**m-babivecha** i miss the fooooood :((

 

 **2.** Yuuri skips his singles and goes straight for another one that had a surprise feature with Mila Babivecha, a Russian singer who is also the lover of our favorite Sara Crispino. She features in the song with him that is super sweet and full of fluff. In the video, Yuuri shows his love for ice skating that he still does to this day but not anything fancy. It’s one of his favorite hobbies and we do spot a special someone someone in the frame. Wonder who it could be??

 

23 November 2017

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

[The video clip contains an ice rink to be viewed by the vacancy is quickly altered when another body is in front of the camera. Two hands are laced together, the camera is following the other person in first person point of view. You don’t see their face but you watch their interaction through each movement made on ice. A happy song plays in the background, making it playful.]  
_Track Three - Seeing Blind ft. Mila Babivecha_

View all 48,361 comments

 **m-babivecha** so much fun making this song w u!!  <3  
**phichitoffical** so beautiful, i’m #shook  
**saracripino** !!!! MY GIRL IS !!!!  
**m-babivecha** _@saracripino_ <33

 

 **3.** Another skip to a beautiful song that aches everyone’s hearts for the better. The song seems to be on the slower side compared to the others and when I first heard it, my heart bursted. This is the type of song you’d play to someone as an apology. Yuuri does show a bit of the personal side of his life, you see the inside of a house which happens to be his own home. 100000/100000

 

24 November 2017

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

[The video clip contains different parts of an unknown house. The clips show a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom with two sinks, a bedroom, hallway, and an office. Each room delicately designed for the theme around the house, there are hints of photo frames that can’t be seen to well in the video due to the film. A sad, slow song plays softly in the background.]  
_Track Six - Paper Houses_

View all 58,225 comments  
**phichitoffical** i’m totally not crying  
**katsu-done** i’M CRYING HELP ME THIS SONG IS MY FAV SO FAR  
**makkamakka** is that his house???

 

 **4.** Warning, there is a bit of nudity in this one but nothing too bad. This song is amazing, I feel like this song really showed the side of Yuuri that screams intimacy and support. Whoever was in this video clip with him, knows it too. You can tell by the body language, they’re so comfortable with one another and I think this song was to tell this specific person. Yuuri is a proper romantic.

 

25 November 2017

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

[The video clip shows a pair of two people, their bodies bare but pressed closed to one another. Hands tracing down the necks shown, the left side brushes the hickeys upon the other’s neck while the right side caresses their chin as if bringing them in for a kiss that is hidden from the camera. The camera angles down from their chest to the bed sheets resting on their waists, all the way to their tangled feet at the end of the bed. A soft, upbeat song plays in the background setting the mood for the two lovers.]  
_Track Seven - Since We’re Alone_

View all 60, 644 comments

 **phichitofficial** BEAUTIFUL SONG YUURI~  
**katsuki-yuuuri** pls tell me thats yuuri with a man pls tell me  
**minami-kenjiro** yuuri already has a lover :(( mY KATSUKI YUURI HEART :’(

 

 **5.** This song was definitely one of my favorites on the album, which I explained to Yuuri after listening to it and seeing this clip. I asked him about the videos and he said they were his favorite places to relax after a bad anxiety attack, that’s where his muse takes him to go. How precious, this song was written in the point of view of that said person.

 

26 November 2017

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

[The video clip shows specific places known in St.Petersburg, Russia. First clip shows a small cafe, as if watching from the outside of a movie film. The next clip shows the outside of a rink before stepping inside, seeing the rink full of strangers. The last clip shows a park, which a poodle dashes around with a toy in her mouth. The places sparkle in the filters as if to emphasize them. The song playing in the back is soft, with a chill vibe that lets the listener know that they’re supported no matter what.]  
_Track Nine - Fire Away_

View all 71, 667 comments

 **c-giacommeti** Beautiful song writing as always!  
**phichitoffical** This might be my fav I’m not sure yet omg  
**flickeryk** RUSSIA! I’M FROM RUSSIA! I KNOW THAT RINK! I SKATE THERE ALL THE TIME!

 

 **6.** Everything about this song is perfect and everyone can fight me if they say otherwise. Yuuri shows another intimate side of his life by filming himself with said muse in the water. It’s the sweetest thing to ever see, I think the definition of this entire song is Home. You get to see Yuuri with so much joy all because of this person. 10/10 if you ask me.

 

27 November 2017

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

[The video clip shows an unfamiliar beach with two people playing the water a distance away, water splashed towards one another. Obviously two men, laughing loudly in the background as a poodle soon joins them in the water. They all goofy off together, there is a moment near the end where you see the two people kiss beneath the sunlight. The song in the background has a cool tone to it, the lyrics blending in perfectly.]  
_Track Ten - You and Me_

View all 75,700 comments

 **phichitoffical** yep im ded #bye  
**m-babivecha** MY FAVORITE  
**_kat_suck_i** oh my god this is the best day of my life

 

 **7.** _THE DEFINITION OF LOVE AS A SONG._ Yuuri shows his true self in this song called Flicker, one he brought up many times during interviews. We all wondered what the song could be about or say, until now. We find out Yuuri has been happily married for three years on December 12th. He wrote this album after their first year, he said this song took him a year because he wrote it for their wedding and performed it for Victor. Victor Nikiforov is the man Yuuri has been seeing since they were in college after studying abroad at the same college, they were a match made in heaven and managed to finally get married. The clips shown are some of their special moments throughout their lives. This is the Katsuki Yuuri we’ve been dying to meet and I’m not disappointed. Thank you Yuuri for sharing your life with us.

 

29 November 2017

**y-katsuki 2 sec ago**

[The video clip shares a special moment, a wedding venue is in display and the camera quickly focuses on the two men on the floor. Their dancing slowly and perfectly in sync, their foreheads pressed to one another as if they’re the only ones in the room. The scenes flicker back to moments such as a shared kiss with diplomas in hand to show their degrees, standing in front of a house with the poodles beside them and a large sign on the lawn stating “SOLD” in bold letters, a man cooking in the kitchen while the other stands behind him with arms wrapped around his waist, and the other man’s face revealed with a happy smile and his lips moving to form the words “I love you”. The song the background is slow and romantic.]  
_Track Eight - Flicker  
__Thank you for loving me more than I could ever love myself. You’re my flicker of hope and I will forever be grateful for you. I love you, Vitya. Thank you for becoming my home. This album is for you._

View all 1,230,347 comments

 **phichitofficial** I’M SUCH A PROUD MOM  
**c-giacometti** still the best wedding ever ;)  
**minami-kenjirou** my HEART IS BROKEN BUT ALSO FIXED AT THE SONG THIS ALBUM IS THE BEST THING TO EVER EXIST I WILL FIGHT EVERYONE

 **vknikiforov**  thank you for loving me too. i love you more than you'll ever know. x

 

If you haven’t yet heard or listened to Katsuki Yuuri’s music then you need to hurry up ASAP because it’s amazing. Katsuki Yuuri has come a good friend of mine, support him; he deserves it. Thank you for reading!

**—Phichit Chulanont - Editor of Terra Incognita**

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller


End file.
